The Future is Changed!
by MartyMcBean
Summary: Verne Brown takes Marty Junior and his girlfriend to the year 2075 to save their future grandchild, but when they stop in on 2045, they realize that it can't possibly be the past of the future they had just left!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Thursday, October 22****nd****, 2015 - Late Afternoon**

Doctor Verne Brown drove his time-traveling Jaguar to the Hilldale housing development. That was because his best friend (who was actually his only real friend) lived on one of the streets. When he reached his best friend's house, he saw him with a girl in his driveway. He called out to him, "Marty Junior, you've got to come back with me!"

His friend, Marty McFly Junior ran over to him, and asked him, "Where?"

Doc replied, "Back to the Future!"

Marty Junior's dad looked out the window, and said, "There's something very familiar about all this…"

Marty Junior said, "W-wait, Doc, Suzy's here, we're going to take the truck for a spin!"

"Well, bring her along. This concerns her, too!" said Doc.

"What happens to us in the future, do we become dorky weirdoes?" asked Marty Junior.

"No, no, no, both you and Suzy turn out fine, it's your grandkids, Junior, something's gotta be done about your grandkids!" Doc said. Then, he found some trash, and loaded the Mr. Fusion.

"Quick, get in the car!" said Doc. So they got in the car, and Doc flew the car into the clouds.

Then, Marty Senior walked out. "Talk about déjà vu!" he said. He called to his wife, Jennifer, and told her what had just happened. "Déjà vu!" he and Jennifer said in unison. Then, Marty found a note. It read,_ "Dear Dad, I was the one who changed your life forever back in 1955. Marlene was with me. I'm sorry to say that the DeLorean scared her, and stranded her in 1955. Please ask Emmett if you can borrow a time machine to head back to 1985 to make you and Emmett take another time trip in 1985. Your son in time, Martin Seamus "Marty" McFly Junior, October 21__st__, 2015."_

"Wow!" said Marty. "Three generations of McFlys were all 17 in 1955!"

"That's crazy!" said Jennifer.

"But it's true!" said Marty.

"You're right, Marty!" said Jennifer.

"Very interesting story, Mr. McFly!" said the voice of Griff Tannen. Marty saw him in a bush nearby. "When you find your daughter, say 'Hi' to her for me!" said Griff.

"Griff, leave our family alone!" said Jennifer.


	2. Chapter 2

Marty McFly Junior looked out the window. But instead of cars, he saw metal bubbles holding suit cases. Some had robots at the wheels! It was time to figure out what was going on. "When are we?" he asked. "We are descending over Hill Valley, California, on Saturday, October 26th , 2075, at 4:29 PM." "2075?" said Junior. "you mean the future!" "That's ridiculous, MJ, how can we be in the future?" asked Suzy. "Suzy, this a time machine!" said Junior. "And this is the year 2075?" asked Suzy. "are we married Doc? How many kids and grandkids? Are we happy?" Then, Doc knocked her out with a harmless anesthetic. "What did you do , Doc?" asked MJ. "Nobody should know to much about their own future, so I knocked her out. Look, we're landing!" Then, Doc landed, and found a duffle bag , with a red cap, a pair of glasses, rocket-sandals, a white jacket, and camouflage fabric paint. He showed the contents to MJ. "Please take off your cap, jacket, and shoes, and put this stuff on!" said Doc. Then, Doc peeled off his face, but another face was under it! "Pardon the disguise, Junior, "said Doc. "But I thought you wouldn't recognize me completely, since I got my hair darkened, my spleen and colon removed and replaced, my wrinkles removed, my blood changed, and…how do I look? "Great, Doc. You look 10 years younger! I thought you mentioned my grandkids, though!" "Look what happens to your grandson tomorrow!" said Doc. He showed him a newspaper hologram, which read,

_ "Youth Jailed - Martin McFly IV Arrested for theft!"_

"Oh, no!" said Junior. "Why are we here?" "To prevent that event from occurring! Now, let's put Suzy on those laserdiscs! Grab her feet!' said Doc. "Oh and Marty Junior, please go to the café 15 nostalgia shop. Your grandson hangs out their, and a guy named Ziff is going to make him steal a hoverboard from the Pastblast antique store next door!" said Doc, as they were putting Suzy on the laserdiscs. Then, MJ left. He gazed at the new structures, including a digital clock tower, and hovering businesses with sales on bionic implants, antiques, 2010s nostalgia, rocket shoes, weird furniture, and lots more. Then, MJ saw the café 15, and went in. He bumped into a young adult of about 20. The man was a Tannen!" "Hey, McFly," said the Tannen, "it's me Ziff. Have you made your decision about tonight's opportunity?" And then, Marty, Jr. said, "You know, Ziff, I think that it's dangerous to do that, so my answer would be no." "No?" asked Ziff. Marty Junior couldn't believe it. He had never said no before! "I mean no!" said Junior. He then hid. "McFly, where are you?" asked Ziff. "Those bottomfaces!" said Ziff's grandpa, Griff. Griff saw Marty IV walk in, just as Marty Junior muttered "It's 'butthead' you idiot!" Marty IV went to get a Pepsi, and Marty Junior left. The Tannens were suspicious. They followed him. MJ saw a laptop in the antique store. He asked to buy it, and learned that it had an iPad kindle screen, in other words, it had pages turned by hand, and it contained sports from 2010 to 2060. Marty Junior ran to find Doc. He found him, and asked where Suzy was, and Doc said, "Suzy walked away!" MJ told him about the computer almanac, and Doc said, "I didn't invent the time machine for financial gain, I invented it to travel through time!" Then, they left the car alone, and went to get Suzy, not knowing that two unnamed rascals were stealing the time machine to rule the world, and to make Hill Valley a city of gambling, crime, and more bad stuff.

Suzy was sleeping on some boxes when Doc and MJ found her. They carried her to the Jaguar. "Where we going now, Doc?" asked Marty Junior. "2045. Oct. 21st, to see almost exactly 30 years in the future." said Doc. "Okay!" said Junior. Then, Doc flew the car up, and reached 88 miles per hour.

They arrived at night, and drove into some smoke. Junior coughed, and got out once they were safe. He walked into town. Where he usually saw the mall was a big hotel, called Griff 's Pleasure Paradise. Marty Junior walked toward it. He looked around the square . It was full of creepy places, and he could make out the word "Griff Co". He ran around town, and tripped over a gravestone. But there was something shocking: It was his grave! Marty Junior fainted. "Doc, is that you?" he asked. "Just relax, MJ, You're safe and sound in the alternate future." Said Doc. "Alternate Future?" said MJ, waking up. He was in Doc's lab, which was a mess. Doc was kneeling over him, and a stray puppy was resting nearby. "Doc, what happened?" Asked MJ.

**DOC'S FLASHBACK**

_"Susan, wake up!" said Doctor Verne Brown to Susan Mackmer. Suddenly, Susan woke up. She walked over to the time traveling Jaguar, and found a big bag, with the words "Gray's computer almanac, 2010- 2060." on it. Doc walked over, looked at the bag, and said, "Jumping jigowatts!" "It's pronounced "gigawatts", but you're the doc, Doc!" said Susan. "Never mind that now, never mind that now! Look what I found!" said Doc. "That's the top of Griff's cane! I mean old Griff, from the future!" said Susan. "So Griff must have stolen the time machine!" Said Doc. "Let's go find Marty Junior." said Susan. Then they headed off to town and there they saw Griff's Pleasure Paradise, Griff's Cafe, a War Theater, and other Griff themed places. 'What the heck happened here?" asked Doc. "I'm going to the archives to make sense of all the madness!" said Susan. She left. Then, Doc heard a voice shout "No!" He saw Marty Junior unconscious at a cemetery, so he took MJ to his house._

**END FLASHBACK**

Suzy walked in. " I found a couple of newspapers. They made some sense. They are from 2015 to 2045." Said Suzy. Doc grabbed one, Marty Junior grabbed two, and Suzy stared at one. Doc drew a diagram on a blackboard. "This line means time. Here's the future, and the later future. Griff traveled to the past of this reality!" said Doc. Doc left, and Suzy and MJ fell asleep. Then Doc woke them up. "Guys, I asked Griff some questions. Turns out he got the computer the day we left. Take your newspapers, board the Jag, and let's get back to the present!" said Doc. "What if we don't succeed?' asked Marty Junior . "We must succeed!" said Doc. Then, they all boarded the Jag, and broke the time barrier.

**_Author's note: Remember the Doc in this story is Verne Brown, not Emmett. Plus, Marlene will appear in the last four chapters as well as the preview (which will be the last chapter). Please read and review! _**


End file.
